


I want to ruin our friendship

by Zukkashipper



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Boyfriends, Drunken Kissing, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zukkashipper/pseuds/Zukkashipper
Summary: Zukka AU inspired by the song Jenny by Studio Killers (also contains lyrics from the song)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	I want to ruin our friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jenny](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/718801) by Studio Killers. 



Zuko was Sokka’s best friend, but there was still a few things that Zuko didn’t know about. like why Sokka would often borrow his chapstick, or why his pillowcase looked a lot like one of his shirts that he had, down to the smell of it.

Sokka wanted to ruin their friendship, he wanted to be lovers but he didn’t know how to say it because after all, Zuko was still his dearest friend. he had the idea of inviting him over to his apartment to try and maybe make a move on him. as much as he was anticipating his friend coming over, he couldn’t help but feel his stomach ache with stress. he decided to cool himself down by drinking a bit of liquid courage, alcohol. he heard a knock on the door and rapidly went to answer. 

he opened the door to the figure of Zuko standing there, a red shirt and some black sweatpants on. he blushed and let him in.  
Zuko couldn’t help but notice the bottle of strong alcohol on Sokka’s counter and asked if he had been drinking.  
“yeah but not much.” Sokka replied, “wanna drink a little?”  
Zuko didn’t refuse the offer and they did a few shots. 

they went to the living room and Sokka put on some music. he started dancing a bit, Zuko looking at him with stars in his eyes, a dumb smile glued on his face. Sokka then went to sit down on the couch with Zuko. they starred at each other for awhile, not knowing what to say. their glaze became more and more insistent yet no words were exchanged.  
“Zuko... darling you know you’re my best friend.” Sokka said, alcohol in his voice. he was already a bit tipsy before Zuko arrived but now, he was a lot more drunk.  
“yea...” Zuko answered, not knowing where this would lead to.  
“I've been doing bad things that you don't know about... like stealing some of your stuff now and then...” he said, rubbing his neck and looking down.   
Zuko didn’t seem too bothered by what the other boy just said.  
“nu-nothing you'd miss but it means the world to me so... i don’t know why i’m saying that right now it’s pretty weird and you probably hate me and-“ Sokka got interrupted by Zuko’s hand taking his.   
he looked up at him and saw a smile on his face, which he immediately returned.

he thought about how much he wanted to ruin their friendship right now, how much he wanted to be lovers instead, and he didn’t know how to say this to him even under the influence of alcohol. and as much as he wanted to ruin their friendship he knew it would be impossible, because Zuko was his dearest friend. 

“Sokka... c-can you take my hand?” Zuko whispered.  
“sure.” he said back, taking Zuko’s empty hand.  
Zuko looked deeply into Sokka’s eyes, before crashing his lips into the tan skinned boy’s who returned the kiss. they then pulled away and smiled.  
“i’ll follow you till the end.” Zuko smiled, “and... i gotta admit i’m happy because i couldn’t pretend to like all of your new girlfriends, be-because i wished it would’ve been me.”  
“well stop wishing now.” Sokka said, “my love for them didn’t last long anyways. because at the end of the day i couldn’t stop thinking about you... but you were my dearest friend and i didn’t want to ruin everything.”  
“well now we can be lovers instead” Zuko said, kissing Sokka’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very short AU but i really wanted to do it i hope you enjoyed! don’t hesitate to leave a kudo if you did.


End file.
